Year:2004
← 2003Year: 20042005 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2004'.'' January ; 19 * Evil Bob publishes the first chapter of "Protectors of the Plot Continuum, GS Division" on Fanfiction.net, featuring his Agent Rob and (as of chapter 3) BTFreek's Agent Adrian. The eighth and final chapter is published June 30, 2004. ; Unspecified * The Department of Geographical Aberrations is founded. Agents Dafydd Illian and Selene Windflower transfer to it. February March ; 7 * Jaster and Threnody publish the first chapter of "A Time to Kill and a Time to Sigh" on Fanfiction.net, featuring the eponymous agents. The fourth and final chapter is published May 23, 2004. ; 16 * Bubonic Woodchuck publishes the first chapter of "PPC: Mossflower Division" on Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Rena Chang and Shay Williams; Rena is partnered with Shay. The fourth and final chapter is published on July 3, 2004. ; 21 * RoryD publishes "Protectors of the Plot Continuum: Zelda Division" on Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Kara and Moni. The agents do not return from the mission and are not seen again. ; 29 * Shaun of the Dead, the first of the Blood and Ice Cream Trilogy, premieres in London. ; Unspecified * Hollian Tannis stumbles into the Cafeteria in her pyjamas and is recruited to Despatch. * The old Legend of Zelda division of the DMS is absorbed into the new Video Games Division after the LoZ division's only agents, Kara and Moni, vanish during a mission. April ; 3 * Danny Phantom begins its three-season run on Nickelodeon. ; 4 * In the Real World, the Oxford 2004 PPC Gathering is held. This causes a power cut in HQ. ; 13 * Fawkes publishes the fourth and final chapter of "From the Desks of Allie and Chelsea: A PPC Spinoff" on Fanfiction.net. ; 26 * Alec Troven joins the Sue Support Group. ; Unspecified * The first PPC Badfic influx takes place on FF.net, affecting HQ. * Agent Tirsaer transfers to the DMS. May ; 25 * Purplefluffychainsaw publishes the first chapter of "PPC: Department for Elf Protection" on Fanfiction.net; the Department for Elf Protection is created and Elanor Gilmor and Megan join it. ; 31 * The film Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban is released. June July ; 3 * Bubonic Woodchuck publishes the fourth chapter of "PPC: Mossflower Division" to Fanfiction.net, introducing DBS Agents Mike Wilson and Akiko. August ; Unspecified * Agents Rena Chang and Shay Williams transfer to the Department of Floaters. September ; Unspecified * Sophia Cole is recruited and partnered with Agent Alanna Bailey. October ; 3 * Alec Troven introduces a small Nac Mac Feegle clan into Headquarters. ; 17-18 * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars is released in two parts on the Sci-Fi Channel. The fan campaign to "Save Farscape" in the wake of the series' cancellation in 2002 is credited with bringing the miniseries to air, but unexceptional Nielsen ratings rule out a revival of the series. ; 18 * Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV series) begins its much-interrupted four-season run on the Sci-Fi Channel. ; 29 * The first Saw film is released in the US and Canada. November ; 10 * Anne McCaffrey announces her decision to relax her rules about fanficion, officially opening the Pern fandom for the first time. Naturally, the first PPC mission to Pern tackles a badfic written two months earlier. ; 16 * House, M.D. begins its eight-season run on the Fox Network. Fangirls swoon over the angst in the depths of Dr. House's intense baby blues. Fanfic, of course, ensues. December ; 10 * The film adaptation of Andrew Lloyd Webber's The Phantom of the Opera is released in the UK, followed by a January 21, 2005 release in the US. Phans weep at the lackluster vocal performances and the canon damage. ; Unspecified * The first PPC Holiday Filk Game takes place in some form. Neshomeh may have started the PPC Christmas Songbook (now the Holiday Songbook) this year, too, but she's not sure. Not specified * Early in the year: ** The Eclectic Subdivision of Advanced Species is formed with the Strangler Fig at its head. Agents Aegis and Iodin transfer to it and are soon joined by Agent Alagos and new recruit Bryndan Kern. ** The All-Purpose Department is formed. ** Agents Nenya Gabriel, Rosie Cotton Bomull, Dafydd Illian, Vemi Fincaran, and Penny Smith have encounters with the "Red Sue." Dúros Black and Irvine become involved in tracking her. ** Maria Nightingale is recruited from a Metal Gear Solid badfic. * Mid-year: ** Tangara Braxton is recruited from an unwritten HP fic. ** The Department of Cool and Unusual Punishment is founded by the Sadistic Bladderwrack and Scorpia Lotus. Twiggy Papaya is soon assigned as Scorpia's partner. * Late in the year: ** Agent Trojanhorse is banned from any continua involving Terry Pratchett or Neil Gaiman. * New agents: ** Tatharien joins the PPC. ** Caitlyn is taken as a test subject for the Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research from a Howl's Moving Castle fic. She remains for four years. ** Steven Fontwell is rescued from a CSI: New York badfic and placed in the Nursery. * OFU activity: ** Huinesoron publishes the original "Official Fanfiction University of Discworld" on Fanfiction.net, but it is abruptly deleted four chapters in. Saphie Ellings is known to have attended. ** Cara Fielding enrolls in OFUM. ** Vemi Fincaran and Jicky enroll in The Official Fanfiction University of Alagaësia. * Lady Zhevago joins the Black Cats. * Agent Jaster's mind snaps after meeting Honesah Hoononee Keemo. * Agent Murtagh transfers from the DMS to the Department of Intelligence, then Floaters. * Tia Hyrax is born. Her parents are then found by Durran Mkellin and forced to leave her with Treak as they escape. * Agent Twain is partnered with Jeanlily in the DMS, Lord of the Rings Division. A glitch in their first mission causes them to become stuck as elves. * The first London, England PPC Gathering is held over two days. Huinesoron, Raven Firedragon, Ekwy, Puredeadthingy, Armeniel, Armelle, Jocelyn, TZA, and Anchusa attend. * The Edmonton, Canada PPC Gathering is held. Ealasaid, Leto Haven, Chiad, Oracle, and Platinocyanide (a non-PPC friend of Chiad's) attend. ← 2003Year: 20042005 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years